


Совы нежные

by gellavonhamster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о матери Адама Янга. Настоящей матери Адама Янга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совы нежные

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: по канону Пратчетта и Геймана, с использованием их цитаты, цитаты из "Твин Пикса" и цитаты из Ветхого Завета, а так же мифологии.   
> Название - из вот этой прелестной песни: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOGEZF_EZmE

1.  
Она родила его в своей постели, крича и вцепляясь пальцами в тонкие шёлковые простыни. Вокруг суетилось несколько прислужниц-суккубов, в повивальных делах не смысливших ровным счётом ничего. Докторов же в Аду было мало, и с теми, что имелись, лучше было никому не встречаться.  
Может, в наземном мире эта ночь не была особенно тёмной и бурной, но здесь других ночей не бывало.  
Ребёнок тоже кричал, вовсю утверждая свои права на жизнь и на этот мир – который, если пророчества не лгали, однажды падёт к его ногам. Сейчас, впрочем, из всего огромного мира его интересовала только мать. По крайней мере, у неё на руках он быстро успокоился. Она вгляделась в маленькое сморщенное личико – такой же, как все дети, как все _человеческие_ дети. Если раньше ей случалось принести в мир ребёнка, у которого не было рогов, крыльев, чешуи и тому подобного, он обычно почти сразу же умирал. Как будто напоминая ей: нет, такие радости тебе не положены. Здесь такому не бывать. Но этот младенец умирать не торопился, он сопел у неё на руках и, причмокивая, сосал грудь. У него были отцовские глаза – пронзительно-голубые, чистые, яркие и прекрасные. За тысячелетия, проведённые в Преисподней, его отец утратил былую красоту, его кожа посерела и огрубела, а узкие губы покрылись трещинами. Но глаза остались прежними – как память о Небесах, как вечная насмешка над Небесами.  
Он и забрал ребёнка из её рук. Осмотрел его – с удовлетворением, кажется. И кивнул одной из прислужниц:   
\- Всё в порядке. Унеси его.  
\- Как? – она зашевелилась на простынях, собирая все силы для того, чтобы встать. Это были первые роды, которые по-настоящему вымотали её; этот ребёнок был ею выстрадан, и она не хотела так быстро с ним расставаться. – Ты же не имеешь в виду, что его уже...  
\- Имею. Пора.  
Она села на кровати и уже спустила на пол одну ногу, как вдруг страшно закружилась голова.  
\- Позволь мне ещё побыть с ним.   
\- У нас нет времени. Его нужно доставить наверх.  
«Проклятье», - подумала она, снова опускаясь на простыни.   
В сущности, именно проклятьем это и было.

2\.   
Она знала, что в мире смертных о ней существуют легенды. Будто бы она летает по ночам, наводит на маленьких детей порчу, пьёт их кровь. Это было неправдой уже потому, что бывать на поверхности ей не дозволялось. Впрочем, на Земле у неё было много зорких глаз. Не так много, как у Азраила, но всё же предостаточно.  
«Совы – не то, чем они кажутся». Тогда этот сериал ещё не был снят, и она бы его в любом случае не посмотрела, но, услышь она эту фразу, непременно согласилась бы. Каждая пара её наземных глаз была не слишком полезна при свете дня, но это было лучшее, чем она располагала.  
А ещё она внимательно наблюдала за тем, что происходит в Аду. Она не была постоянно занята, как её муж, и могла потратить некоторое количество времени на то, чтобы проследить за отдельными своими подданными. В ходе слежки выяснилось, что кое-кто стал покидать Нижний мир слишком часто – чаще, чем получал задания от князя.  
Когда она пригласила этого кое-кого на аудиенцию с глазу на глаз – точнее, схватила за воротник и втащила к себе в комнату, он откровенно занервничал.  
\- Княгиня...  
Астарот. Аштарот. Астарта. Герцог Преисподней и грудастая финикийская богиня в одном флаконе. Его истинное обличье было мужским, однако трусил он сильнее, чем, может, стали бы её фрейлины. У него так глаза бегали, что все сомнения насчёт того, проявляет ли он какую-либо непрошеную инициативу, сразу отпадали. Знает кошка, чьё мясо съела.  
\- Успокойся, - вполголоса приказала она, ослабляя хватку. – Отвечай: правда ли, что ты следишь за моим сыном?  
\- Я не слежу, госпожа моя. То есть, в некотором роде... Вообще-то я занимаюсь его воспитанием.   
\- Что-о?  
Астарот сбивчиво поведал ей о том, почему в последнее время он так часто выбирался на Землю, и она едва удержалась от ухмылки, представляя герцога в юбке ниже колена и жемчужных серьгах. Зная Астарота, она могла с уверенностью заявить, что игры с переодеваниями ему нравятся. Но длинная юбка? И никакого разреза до бедра, словно невзначай обнажающего резинку чулка? Как ему там, должно быть, скучно, бедному.  
Впрочем, разузнать обо всё этом ей потребовалось не из желания позубоскалить.  
\- Как он там?  
\- Простите, госпожа?  
\- Мой сын. Как она там?  
\- Он... очень славный ребёнок, - Астарот, кажется, слегка растерялся. – Для своего возраста отлично читает, хотя комиксы всё-таки предпочитает книгам. На велосипеде, правда, боится кататься. И это... не проявляет пока особых способностей из числа тех, что существенны для нас. Видимо, всё ещё впереди.  
\- А его приёмная семья? Они любят его?  
\- Да, княгиня.  
Сердце её – или что там заменяло ей сердце, она никогда не интересовалась – сжалось от горечи, но она лишь кивнула и отпустила Астарота восвояси. Позже ей не раз приходило в голову, что можно было бы с ним что-нибудь передать сыну, но никак не могла придумать, что. В Аду едва ли было возможно сыскать хоть что-то, что подошло бы для подарка ребёнку. А слова – что она могла попросить сказать ему? Что мама любит его? Мальчик и так это знает.  
Просто своей матерью он считает другую женщину.

3.  
Когда Бафомет, в наземном мире выдававший себя за Гаррисона, учителя Мага, в разговоре обмолвился о «слишком уж честных карих глазах» ребёнка, она почувствовала неладное. Но ничего об этом не сказала: князю незачем знать, что она интересовалась судьбой сына, а змий и те, кто согласился на него работать, пускай сами разбираются со своими проблемами. Её сын, несомненно, был жив, а значит, его можно было отыскать.  
В конце концов, у неё много зорких глаз.  
Настоящего Антихриста она нашла в неприметном городке под названием Нижний Тадфилд и всё ночь наблюдала через окно за тем, как он спит. Красивое лицо мальчика не было безмятежно – казалось, во сне он обдумывает какие-то важные вопросы. Его волосы были словно золото, а звали его Адам – как того, первого. Как человека, которого она полюбила, потому что у неё не было выбора – и, возможно, полюбила бы, даже если бы выбор был. Имя её первой любви и и внешность её вечного мужа – сочетание, казалось бы, созданное для того, чтобы она испытывала разом и тоску, и тепло, глядя на своё дитя. Ему было одиннадцать, он был счастлив и ещё не знал, что совсем скоро поймёт: у него выбора тоже нет. Но пока что у него было детство, иллюзия свободы воли и пронзительно-голубое Небо над головой.  
Ей очень хотелось, чтобы ему дали время насладиться всем этим, недоступным ей самой, но, пусть она и была княгиней Ада, её мнение в этом вопросе не играло ни малейшей роли. 

4\.   
Что-то пошло не так, как планировалось. В тронном зале толпились демоны, недоуменно перешёптываясь и силясь разглядеть, что же там в центре. Она тронула за локоть Вавилонскую Блудницу:  
\- Что стряслось?  
\- Ваш... я имею в виду, Враг Рода Человеческого, Разрушитель...  
\- Короче!  
Блудница обиженно взвизгнула. Её тройной подбородок – она выглядела далеко не так привлекательно, как представляли доморощенные сатанисты – заколыхался. Зверь под ней жалобно порыкивал, переминался с лапы на лапу и, кажется, очень хотел помочиться, но смутно догадывался, что сейчас не время.  
\- Он не пошёл со Всадниками! Он привёл человечьих детей, и вместе они низвергли Всадников сюда, а все их силы рассеяли по миру! Так они утверждают.  
Оставив Блудницу причитать, что это платье и так ждало своего часа не одну тысячу лет, а оно, между прочим, уже жмёт в талии, она принялась расталкивать толпу. Демоны оборачивались с возмущёнными взглядами, но мигом менялись в лице – или морде – увидев, с кем имеют дело, и давали пройти. У подножия трона она увидела три фигуры, на которые были направлены острия копий стражников. Мужчина обеими руками силился удержать выкрикивающую проклятия женщину, не давая ей кинуться к трону, и что-то пытался объяснить князю. Бледный худой юноша стоял рядом и тоже вяло пытался успокоить женщину, но складывалось впечатление, что он не понимает ни где он, ни что произошло. Все трое выглядели измученными и настолько похожими на смертных, что назвать их прежними громкими именами язык не поворачивался.  
Князь выслушал мужчину, раздражённо щёлкая пальцами, а затем выкрикнул:  
\- Вельзевул!  
Повелитель Мух выступил вперёд:  
\- Да, господин?  
\- Отправляйся наверх и постарайся убедить моего сына, чью сторону ему нужно принять. Если же не получится, - Сатана нахмурился, - я отправлюсь туда сам. Войскам не расслабляться! А этих троих – в темницу. Посмотрим, что скажет Азраил.  
Проклятия рыжей женщины и отчаянное «нет!» бледного юноши потонули в гуле голосов. Она взглянула на отворяющиеся в потолке ворота. Сама не понимая, что делает, она сделала шаг и оторвалась от пола. В гневе её муж был безжалостен, и сына от его тяжёлой руки надо было защитить. Чем бы это ни обернулось для неё.  
Вряд ли кто-нибудь в суматохе заметил, что одновременно с Вельзевулом Преисподнюю покинула маленькая неясыть.

5\.   
Совы – не то, чем они кажутся. Она превратилась, как только влетела в окно лондонской квартиры змия, и стала ждать. Прошлась по комнатам, провела кончиками пальцев по листьям растений, которых там было хоть пруд пруди. Похоже, не одна она в глубине души ностальгировала по Эдемскому саду.  
Кроули, войдя, не сразу заметил, что в квартире он не один, а когда заметил, уронил ключи. И протрезвел.  
\- О. Ли... в смысле, княгиня. Привет, - он натянуто улыбнулся и нагнулся поднять ключи. Распрямился быстро, соображая, что с таких незваных гостей взгляда лучше не сводить. – Какими судьбами?  
\- Я была в Нижнем Тадфилде. Я видела, что сегодня произошло, Кроули.  
Если он и заволновался, то виду не подал.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Я пришла поблагодарить тебя.  
\- А если серьёзно?  
Она поднялась с кресла и подошла ближе.  
\- Спасибо, что помог моему сыну принять верное решение, его собственное решение. Спасибо, что при этом не стал на него давить. Спасибо за то, что нашёл для него няньку и учителя, пусть в конечном счёте и оказалось, что не для него, а для другого ребёнка. За то, что он вырос таким. За то, что ты не утопил его в реке, когда тебе велели доставить его к монахиням. Хотя ладно, этого бы ты делать не стал, ты не настолько безрассуден. Но ведь было такое желание, признайся?   
Кроули усмехнулся в ответ:  
\- Не за что, повелительница. Обращайтесь.  
\- Нет, - она грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой, - больше не придётся.   
\- Да уж надеюсь.  
Стрелка часов подбиралась к двум. Только сейчас пришло осознание: она много, очень много времени провела наверху. Что ж, когда дорогой супруг призовёт её к ответу, легче будет сразу сказать правду. В конце концов, она ничего плохого не делала. Сын сделал свой выбор сам, без её участия. Мальчишка сделал то, что не под силу ей, старому как мир демону.  
\- Он у тебя славный паренёк, по-моему. Смышлёный. Правда, как посмотрит да как прямо в башку заглянет... Но это говорит только в его пользу, конечно, - заметил Кроули.  
\- Да. Мне не дали вырастить его, но я горжусь им. И люблю его. Примерно представляешь, что такое любовь, Кроули?  
Кроули пожал плечами. Человек бы не уловил запаха, но она чувствовала: от него пахло прогретой на солнце почвой Эдемского сада. Так пахнет ото всех Небесных. И вином.  
\- Разве что примерно.  
Она кивнула и, развернувшись, шагнула к окну. Самое время было оставить змия один на один с его тайнами. Тем более, что у неё были ещё планы на эту ночь.  
\- Эй, Лилит, - позвал Кроули. Она обернулась. – Знаешь, я никогда не понимал, что он в ней нашёл.   
\- Я тоже. На мой взгляд, это вообще непостижимо, - сказала она.  
Маленькая неясыть нырнула в ночное небо.

6\.   
Говорят, Лилит была первой женой Адама, но он отрёкся от неё потому, что та была слишком непокорной. Говорят, сбежав из Рая, она стала злобным демоном и матерью множества других злобных демонов; что она – враг рожениц и малых детей. Всё это не совсем так. Начиная хотя бы с того, что покорности ей было не занимать: она была лишена свободы воли как все демоны. По крайней мере, как все те демоны, что не прожили в мире людей достаточно долго для того, чтобы нахвататься от последних пренебрежительного отношения к своему предназначению. Просто из двух на тот момент имевшихся в наличии женщин Адам выбрал ту, которую ему сватал Свет. Проще некуда. Почти так же, как спустя тысячелетия в Нижнем Тадфилде один из, вне всякого сомнения, самых выдающихся его тёзок сделал свой выбор. Людям, должно быть, свойственно выбирать людей.  
Сейчас была глубокая – особенно по меркам одиннадцатилетних – ночь, и выдающийся тёзка первого из смертных крепко спал у себя в постели. Земля же была спокойна и тиха, и тьма над бездною, и демон, нашедший в себе что-то по-хорошему человеческое, носился над Нижним Тадфилдом, охраняя сон второго – и главного – из своих любимых Адамов.  
Ночное небо не шло ни в какое сравнение с кристально чистым дневным, но полетать в любом случае было приятно.


End file.
